Winter's Ghost
by artemis-nz
Summary: Touya comes clean, and Yuki is himself. Touya/Yuki.


Yuki _knew_, and Touya knew that Yuki knew.

It was in that quick flicker of the eyes, so rapid that it might not have been at all. Only Touya, used to each of his best friend's movements and expressions, did not miss that look. Yuki's face however showed nothing other than the usual smile. Touya debated about telling him, but only later on that night when he had not said a word did he admit to himself that he was frightened. Not of Yuki's reaction exactly... or perhaps it was.

Touya knew that Yuki wouldn't panic, or wouldn't say anything discouraging. But when one was confronted by ghosts, you could never really be certain of anything. Yuki was a little strange himself (Touya still hadn't quite put his finger on that one), but that didn't mean Yuki would accept the words and carry on just as nothing had happened. He would say nothing, but inside something must have changed. It was that invisible something that Touya feared - a breaking of the bond which had appeared so naturally that Touya knew with a terrible certainty would hurt if anything was to sever it. Losing a girlfriend was one thing (he thought nostalgically but no longer with a sudden sharp pain of Kaho), but losing Yuki was quite another.

It was dark outside, a soft darkness that meant they would wake up tomorrow and see the world once again covered in white; the first snow of winter. For both of them, it was a special time. Yuki was already in his pajama's and on the futon, the thick duvet against the cold wrapped around him and the empty mug of hot chocolate by his side that a stuttering Sakura had delivered with trembling hands. Touya figured it was now or never.

"Yuki..."

"What's wrong, To-ya?" He smiled his open-hearted smile, no secrets there. Touya knew he owed the same to Yuki. Still, he was hesitant. How exactly to put it...

"... Earlier today, what were you looking at?" Yuki knew what he was talking about - he always did. Odd how he picked up things like that so easily-

"You."

"I have to tell you something Yuki, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I'm telling you now." That was his defence; that in spite of his fear, he chose to tell him now. He hoped Yuki would understand. His friend sat patiently, still smiling, saying nothing.

"You... there are some things in the world not everyone can see, right?" Touya inwardly winced - not the best start. Still, now he had said it he would have to keep going.

Yuki nodded an affirmative. "Oh yes. There have to be, I'm sure of it."

"Well... I see things that nobody else does."

Yuki didn't react.

"I can see and hear things that people just don't notice. For some people they just don't exist at all, and yet for me they're a part of this world just like you and I."

Yuki still didn't say a word, and Touya bit the bullet.

"I can see ghosts, Yuki."

"Oh. Is that what you were looking at this afternoon?"

Yuki said it with such normalcy that Touya could only nod, momentarily stunned. What was he really thinking, what was his true reaction?

"Yes. There was an old man on a park bench. You didn't see him. I did."

"..."

"... Do you believe me?"

Now Yuki showed surprise. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people, even those who believe in ghosts and that kind of thing, wouldn't believe me if I told them I could see them. They'd think I was joking or crazy."

"I don't", Yuki stated calmly. "So you can see ghosts..." He looked like he was pondering this for a few moments. "Does Sakura-chan know?" he asked finally.

"Yeah... she's known for a while. I told her when she was little and for years afterwards she was so scared of them, like they might sneak up on her and hurt her or something. She's still scared of them now, even though I never mentioned them again."

"Is that why you were scared to tell me?" Touya had to marvel at this person sitting across from him, taking the news as if it was something they discussed every day.

"No. I was afraid, but not because you might be scared. I thought... that naybe you might not look at me the same way afterwards. That you'd believe me but that somehow by telling you I might become someone different to you."

"You'll always be you. To-ya", said Yuki simply. "And now you're even more so, because I know more about you. I think its impossible to know every single thing about a person, but every time I find out more about you its a good thing."

Touya wasn't sure how to take the comment, eventually settling for an almost gruff "thank you" before turning out the light. He was glad for the darkness when he realized he was blushing.

"So you can see dead people..." There was laughter in Yuki's voice, and Touya had the uncomfortable feeling that Yuki could see him even in the dark. He quickly turned his face towards the wall.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I guess Sakura does, if she still believes me. Mother knew, before she died. I see her, sometimes."

"Does it hurt?" Touya felt a hand searching for his own, and gripped it tightly.

"Not anymore. The first time, maybe."

A pause. "I'm sorry", spoke Yuki's voice from the darkness.

"Don't be - that was a long time ago. Anyway, the worst thing wasn't the pain at seeing her. It was all the questions that I knew couldn't be answered. There was nobody else who I could talk to about them."

"Do you think she could see them too?"

"I guess she did. She never told me she did, but... I just have that feeling. It took me a long time afterwards to understand the things she did say, and to work out some things for myself. I'll probably be working things out until the day I die."

The hand on Touya's squeezed a little. "I probably can't help. I can't see ghosts. But I can see you. I'll help if I can."

Yuki's hand was cool, and Touya rubbed it between his palms, feeling some of the heat transfer. "Are you afraid of them?"

"No. I've always thought that ghosts existed."

"Why?"

"I don't know... maybe because I thought there was no reason for them not to exist."

"I never heard it like that before. You're a strange person, Yuki."

"You're stranger, To-ya."

Touya threw a pillow and heard the muffled laughter which stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

"I think its snowing."

Touya fumbled for the curtain and drew it open. The sky was lit up brilliantly, and although it was dark the snow was eye-catching. Touya turned to look at Yuki.

"How did you know it was snowing?"

Yuki only smiled.


End file.
